


With Me

by F00PY



Series: Analogical Hogwarts [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Before Christmas, Established Friendship, Fluff, Gen, Genius! Logan Sanders, Gryffindor! Roman Sanders, Harry Potter Universe, Hogwarts, If You Squint - Freeform, Magic, Mostly Pureblood! Logan, Muggleborn! Virgil, Ravenclaw! Logan Sanders, Ravenclaw! Virgil Sanders, References To Beginning Crush, Sherlock-like! Logan Sanders, Talks of Magical Creature Rights, Talks of Magical World, They're both eleven, Virgil and Roman are half-brothers, barely edited, christmas break, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F00PY/pseuds/F00PY
Summary: “Please come with me.”“I can’t. Roman will get suspicious.”“Screw Roman.” Logan moved so he was sitting beside his best friend on his bed and grabbed Virgil's knee. “I’m worried about you.”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Mentions of Anxiety | Virgil Sander & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Analogical Hogwarts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954183
Comments: 4
Kudos: 187





	With Me

“Please come with me.”

“I can’t. Roman will get suspicious.”

“Screw Roman.” Logan moved so he was sitting beside his best friend on his bed and grabbed Virgil's knee. “I’m worried about you.”

“She might not hurt me.”

“There’s too much evidence to the contrary!” Logan stood back up again and glanced down at Virgil, who had stuck his index finger into his mouth. A flash of guilt lined Logan’s stomach and he reached out, tugging the finger from Virgil's mouth and clapping it in both of his hands. 

There was a chance Virgil would listen. Logan recognized the signs: the sagging in his shoulders, the way he wouldn’t quite meet Logan’s eyes. Everything, from his posture to his actual words said that Virgil was truly torn. The only thing holding Virgil back was that cursedly stupid Gryffindor. 

“Romans an idiot,” Logan said softly. “He’ll decide that you’re trying to be more social and he’ll think it’s really good for you. In fact, if I were to call him right now, I’ll bet he’ll even agree you should come with me, without being aware of the whole situation.”

Virgil bit his lip and Logan relaxed. He reached forward and pulled his friend into a hug- awkwardly because he was hunched over and Virgil was sitting down- but it was the thought that counted. 

“Thank you,” Logan whispered. 

“I didn’t say yes yet.”

“Yes, you did.”

Logan pulled back and nearly smiled at the “goddammit it” glint in his friend's eyes. Then, Virgil sighed and wrapped his arms around himself. The glint faded and was replaced with a soft glaze as Virgil worked through what going home with Logan for Christmas meant. 

His fingers curled into fists, broken nails digging into the palms of his hands. Shoulder bent into a defensively passive position, completely subconsciously, and his arms tightened. 

“Take things one at a time,” Logan advised. He sat back down beside his friend and forced Virgil to meet his eyes. “Summer is a long way off. With the knowledge you possess now, you are unable to guess whether or not things will be solved, better or worse. The best you can do is solve this problem and then tackle the next.”

“I’ll solve it wrong,” Virgil muttered. 

“Then you’ll know that with the information you had you figured out the best solution at the time. The future will bring better information, certainly, but since you didn’t have it at the time of the decision, you can’t blame your past self.” Logan paused. “Besides, I believe putting off seeing your mother to be the best option.”

Virgil smiled. It wasn't a real smile but it was better than the quiet bitter ones he showed everyone else and it was enough to let Logan know his talk had worked and Virgil was fully committed to his decision. 

At least for right now. Logan was sure- well, perhaps sure wasn’t the right word. But based on previous behavior and the general trend line, it was incredibly likely he’d have to talk down his friend again. 

Virgil always worried about it bothering him. He had never said it to Logan, but Logan knew it anyway, in the way their eyes stopped meeting after the fifth talk or the random ways Virgil would help him that wouldn’t have been done before. It was sweet but unnecessary. Logan didn’t mind rediscussing things, and he personally believed it was one of the things that made Virgil such a good Ravenclaw. Ravenclaws weren't really about action- they were about working things out and oftentimes new information or reordering old is what made someone smarter than another. 

Virgil did not see it that way, but Virgil's low opinion of himself was something Logan was still trying to convince him to work on. 

“I need to tell Roman I’m going to your house for Christmas,” Virgil said to himself. He got to his feet. “Wait for me before going ghost-watching?”

Logan’s lips quirked up. “Of course,” he promised. “Subjectively, it’s not as fun without you.”

Virgil's cheeks darkened and the faintest smile appeared on his face before he ducked out of the room. 

Virgil had never seen a house as big as Logan’s. 

At least, that’s what all the evidence pointed to- from the wide-eyed look when they floo in, to his general need to study everything, down to his very background of growing up in the slums. 

He also wasn’t very comfortable in such a fancy place. 

This, Logan has suspected would happen beforehand. The tensing of his friend's shoulders and general caution about him painted him as someone terrified to break whatever spell he was under and wake back up at home in his tiny rundown bedroom. And then there was the fear that Logan would suddenly turn to him and tell him that there had been a mistake and he had to go back to Hogwarts. 

To combat both of these, Logan made sure to pay as much attention as possible to Virgil and show him all the interesting parts of his house rather than the boring old nonsense his parents were so interested in. He showed him the attic and the small sky door that led out to the roof. He showed him his bedroom and the walls of books Logan had made around his house. But most importantly, Logan showed him his treehouse, which had been enchanted to be warm even during the winter. 

That’s where they were now, passionately discussing why intelligent animals in the magical world should have the same rights as wizards. 

“Werewolves aren’t even allowed to get jobs,” Logan said. He was spread out across a beanbag, Virgil tucked under one arm without touching him. Both of them faced the ceiling. “It’s completely illogical. They can’t control the disease and it only affects them once a month yet we treat them as if they’re a ticking bomb and somehow lower than us.”

Virgil nodded passionately. “It’d be like turning away someone who had diabetes or something. I mean, yeah, there are moments where they have to check sugar but they still work just as hard as everyone else.”

“I concur.” Logan’s mind swirled with different thoughts on the creatures he had read about. “Not to mention, we’ve managed to discover a potion that makes the wolf completely harmless.”

“Exactly!” Virgil turned so the briefest bit of his hair brushed against Logan’s arm. A quiet zing went through him, but Logan couldn’t quite figure out what it meant, so he elected to ignore it. “And then there’s that crap with vampires not being allowed to _live_ near wizards, which is completely- which is-” he let out a hiss. “They’re bloody idiots.”

“Vampires have been shown to be able to control their thirst and most haven’t even tried human blood. I’m sure there’s a maniac few who prefer cannibalism-”

“But you get that in the normal world too!” Virgil interrupted. His face darkened but then a sort of “just commit” look appeared in his eyes and he plowed through. “Murderers and rapists and such. So that’s a stupid thing to go on.”

Logan almost didn’t respond. He was too busy enjoying the fact that Virgil felt calm enough around him to interrupt him- and comfortable enough to keep going. It was exactly the sort of victory Logan had been looking for. Not simply because it meant that Virgil felt safe around him but also because he felt safe around him at Logan’s house. 

Logan wanted Virgil to like his house. He wasn’t exactly sure why, but it was a strange need inside him he wasn’t sure what to do about but listen to. 

“That was the point I was making,” Logan agreed with a slightly teasing eyebrow thrown in Virgil's direction. To his utter delight, Virgil just threw one back. “Once again, I concur. People make nonexistent things into enormous ones in order to allow themselves to continue to discriminate. It’s completely ignorant and most of the time, it’s purposely ignorant.”

“Yeah.” Virgil looked up at him. “I’m glad your on my side. I dunno what I’d do if you were against magical creature rights.”

Logan blinked. “Could you explain yourself? I’m having trouble comprehending.”

“Well um. You’re just really smart,” Virgil told him. His cheeks darkened slightly, but he continued. “But it’d be all useless if you used your brain to hurt others rather than help them, ya know? It’s nice to know that… you’re nice.”

Heat flushed in Logan’s cheeks and he found himself looking away from his friend below. Whatever he had expected his friend to say it wasn’t… that. 

Logan had experienced all kinds of compliments. Underhand ones were the most common, but every now and then he’d meet an adult who didn’t feel insecure around him and they’d be more than willing to tell him how clever he was. How nobody else could’ve worked that out. 

He had never once heard anyone call him kind. 

“I… thank you very much, Virgil.”

“Yeah.”


End file.
